DayDream
by Kim Jung Min
Summary: 'Ini hanya mimpi Yesung, iya hanya mimpi! Dia tak mungkin pergi seperti ini... Maldo andwae...' Batin namja itu berteriak. 'Gomawo Yesung-ssi, aku sangat menyayangimu selama ini... Tapi aku rasa kita tak mungkin bersama lagi...' Tiba-tiba ingatan akan suara yeoja yang meninggalkannya YeWook, GS


Annyeong~

Entahlah tapi author tiba-tiba pengan nulis cerita sad kayak gini T.T

Hehehehe, yaudah author kasih saran kalian baca ini sambil denger lagu Super Junior 'Day Dream' hehehe happy Reading

Title: Day Dream

Main Pair: YeWook

Other cast: Yoona, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Kyuhyun.

Summary: "aaaargh!" Namja itu frustasi, ia memegangi kepalanya sambil menunduk dan duduk di kasurnya. 'Ini hanya mimpi Yesung, iya hanya mimpi! Dia tak mungkin pergi seperti ini... Maldo andwae...' Batin namja itu berteriak. 'Gomawo Yesung-ssi, aku sangat menyayangimu selama ini... Tapi aku rasa kita tak mungkin bersama lagi...' Tiba-tiba ingatan akan suara yeoja yang meninggalkannya itu kembali datang. "Ryeowook-a... Kajima..." Lirih namja itu.

Rate: T

Warning: Genderswitch, GaJe, typo(s)

_**I cover my ears and listen to you. I close my two eyes and picture you. You flowed off. You passed by in memories that cannot even be grasped anymore.**_

Author P.O.V

"Yesung oppa... Neomu saranghae..." Ucap seorang yeoja kecil nan manis sambil menengadah ke atas pohon, menatap namja yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya itu lekat-lekat.

Namja bermata sipit yang baru berusia 10 tahun itu tersenyum lalu turun dari atas pohon apel yang dari tadi menjadi tempatnya bersantai. "Wookie bilang apa tadi? Wookie sayang sama oppa?" Tanya namja yang dipanggil yeoja itu Yesung sambil menatap yeoja manis itu dan tersenyum.

"Ne... Wookie sayang oppa." Jawab yeoja itu diiringi dengan munculnya semburat merah dikedua belah pipi tirus yeoja itu.

"Na ddo Wookie-ya..." Jawab Yesung lalu memeluk Wookie-nya itu.

"Go-gomawo oppa..." Jawab Wookie sambil membalas pelukan namja tampan itu.

**_I'm staying. (Staying) I'm staying. (Staying) The memories of loving you are playing with me. Once more. One more time. I can't believe that it's ending like this. Just because of this. How can so many promises be? How?_**

Tak terasa hubungan keduanya semakin erat, iya Kim Yesung dan Kim Ryeowook, bahkan sampai sekarang, saat Yesung kelas 3 SMA, mereka masih berpacaran.

"Oppa, Wookie lulus, oppa juga kan? Katanya oppa mau membelikan Wookie ice cream~" ucap yeoja yang rambutnya diurai keriting gantung itu sambil memeluk manja tangan namja yang adalah namjachingunya itu sejak 8 tahun yang lalu.

"Ne chagiya~ kita beli ice cream ne?" Jawab namja itu sambil mengacak lembut rambut yeoja yang lebih muda darinya 3 tahun itu.

"Yesung-ssi, joneun Im Yoona, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya Seorang yeoja berparas cantik yang adalah teman satu angkatan Yesung.

"Eh? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Yoona-ssi?" Tanya Yesung, masih membiarkan tangannya membelai rambut Wookie yang kepalanya bersandar pada lengan berototnya itu.

"Begini, bisa kita bicara empat mata?" Tanya Yoona dengan serius.  
Yesung mengernyitkan dahi bingung. Ia menoleh menatap Wookie. Wookie pun menatapnya lalu menganggukan kepala sambil tersenyum tipis. Yesung pun ikut tersenyum lalu mengecup dahi yeojachingunya itu dengan lembut.

"Baiklah, asalkan tidak lama-lama, aku ada janji dengan yeojachinguku ini dan kau Wookie, tunggulah bersama Donghae dan Sungmin, mereka ada di taman samping sekolah bersama namjachingunya masing-masing, jangan nakal ne? Tunggu oppa." Kata Yesung menatap Yoona lalu menatap Wookie. Ia pun mengecup pipi Wookienya itu lalu beranjak mengikuti Yoona.

Wookie pun melenggang menuju taman samping sekolah, sesuai dengan apa yang diperintahkan Yesung barusan kepadanya.

_**I hold my breath and breath you in. I clench my fist and caress you. You flowed off. You passed by in memories that cannot even be possessed anymore.**_

"Oppa, kurasa kita harus bicara tentang beberapa hal." Kata yeoja manis yang selama 10 tahun sudah menjadi yeojachingu namja yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon apel kesanyangan mereka berdua.

"Waeyo Wookie-ya..?. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Yesung. Ia hanya tersenyum sambil bangkit berdiri.

Wookie mengambil beberapa helai foto dari kantung jaket kulitnya lalu memberikannya pada Yesung. Yesung sangat terperangah dengan apa yang ada di dalam foto itu. "I-ini, k-kau dapat darimana Wookie-ya?" Tanya Yesung saat mendapati fotonya dan Yoona lah yang terapampang di sana, ada 3 lembar foto yang memamerkan tentang kedekatan kedua orang itu.

"Ku dengar dari Donghae eonni, kau akan ditunangkan dengan Yoona eonni secepatnya kan?" Tanya Wookie dengan nada datarnya tapi menusuk.

Yesung membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Ia memang sempat mengatur rencana tentang ia dan Yoona akan berpura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih di depan orang tua Yoona, hal itu juga Yesung lakukan karna Yoona berlutut memohon kepadanya.

"B-bukan b-begit-"

"Gomawo Yesung-ssi, aku sangat menyayangimu selama ini... Tapi aku rasa kita tak mungkin bersama lagi..." Sela Wookie lalu berjalan membelakangi Yesung.

Yesung hanya menatap nanar kedepan, membiarkan angin musim semi menerpa pipinya yang mulai dihiasi air mata. "Wookie, apa hanya karna hal itu kau pergi meninggalkanku?" Tanya Yesung kepada angin.

_**Even if it hurts, even if I get hurt, I can only live if there is you. A life without you is like death. I can't go forward or backward. How can I? How?**_

"Yoona-ssi, hentikan semua ini, aku sudah tahu rencanamu, mianhae, aku tak bisa membantumu lagi." Kata Yesung tegas lalu berlalu dari sana.

Yesung melangkah ke rumah seorang yeoja yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini.

"Wookie! Wookie-ya! Keluar, aku mohon..." Teriak Yesung.

"Hyung!"

"Oppa!"

Pekik 4 orang yang datang dari sebelah Yesung. Yesung menoleh menatap 4 dongsaengnya itu.

"Kyu, Hyuk, Donghae, Minnie... Kalian kenapa di sini? Mana Wookieku?" Tanya Yesung langsung.

"Hyung, dia pergi ke luar negeri tadi pagi..." Lirih Eunhyuk, namja yang adalah kekasih Donghae yang adalah sahabat dekat sekaligus orang yang sudah dianggap Wookie sebgai eonninya itu.

"M-mwo? Luar negeri?" Pekik Yesung frustasi.

"Mian oppa, seharusnya aku tidak bilang kau akan bertunangan dengan Yoona, tapi saat itu aku memang belum selesai bicara ia sudah pergi oppa, padahal aku ingin menjelaskan rencana oppa dan Yoona eonni." Kata Donghae kepada Yesung.

Yesung bungkam. Ia tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. 'Wookie, jeongmal mianhae...' Batinnya. Air matanya menetes membasahi pipi chubbynya itu.

_**Coming to a close. (Since the day you left, I'm) I'm coming to a close. (Since the day I threw myself away, I'm) Since the day you left, I'm falling little by little. Once more. One more time.I can't believe it's ending like this. Just because of this. How can so many promises be? How?**_

"aaaargh!" Namja itu frustasi, ia memegangi kepalanya sambil menunduk dan duduk di kasurnya. 'Ini hanya mimpi Yesung, iya hanya mimpi! Dia tak mungkin pergi seperti ini... Maldo andwae...' Batin namja itu berteriak. 'Gomawo Yesung-ssi, aku sangat menyayangimu selama ini... Tapi aku rasa kita tak mungkin bersama lagi...' Tiba-tiba ingatan akan suara yeoja yang meninggalkannya itu kembali datang. "Ryeowook-a... Kajima..." Lirih namja itu.

Ini sudah lebih dari setahun kepergian yeoja manis itu. Yesung yang merasa kehilangan mulai kehilangan dirinya sendiri, ia berubah, tidak lagi lembut, tidak ada lagi senyum dan tingkah konyol yang ia pernah berikan maupun lakukan. Ia hanya berbicara seadanya dan seperlunya. Ia hanya tersenyum kepada keempat sahabatnya, tapi bukan senyum yang sempurna, hanya senyum palsu untuk mengelabuhi mereka. Agar mereka menganggap Yesung adalah namja yang kuat.

"Kau pernah bilang Wookie, saat aku membutuhkanmu aku hanya perlu datang ke tempat itu, aku membutuhkanmu Wookie-ya..." Gumam namja itu sambil turun dari kasurnya dan memakai jaket hitamnya, tak ia pedulikan hari ini sudah larut malam, jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul 20.30 malam. Namja bernama lengkap Kim Yesung itu keluar dari apartemennya dan berjalan menuju taman yang sedari dulu menjadi tempatnya dan sang yeoja yang dulunya adalah pelengkap dirinya untuk bercerita maupun berkencan.

Sesampainya disana ia menghampiri sebuah pohon apel dan meraba satu sisi dimana tertulis 'Kim Yesung Kim Ryeowook forever' namja tampan itu tersenyum miris. "Kau ingat Wookie janji yang kau katakan padaku?" Tanya namja itu pada udara malam. "Kau janji akan percaya kepadaku, apapun hal itu... Tapi kenapa kau tinggalkan aku hanya karna sebuah hal kecil." Tanya namja tampan itu diiringi dengan tetesan air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipinya.

Rambut hitamnya tertiup angin malam Seoul. "Wookie, aku mencintaimu dan sampai kapanpun itu takan berubah..." Kata namja itu sambil menurunkan tangannya lalu memandang ke atas.

'Haiish oppa! Bantu Wookie dong! Wookie gak nyampe nih' bayangan seorang yeoja berumur 10 tahun terbayang di benak Yesung.

'Iya-iya sini oppa bantu.' Sekarang bayangan dirinya sendiri lah yang muncul. Ia terlihat dengan lihainya memanjat pohon itu dan mengambilkan sebuah apel untuk Wookie, kekasihnya.

'Woaaaah, gomawo oppa.' Kata yeoja itu saat menerima sebuah apel dari namjachingunya itu.

Perlahan bayangan itu menghilang. Yesung masih terdiam di sana sambil menatap nanar pohon apel itu.

"Silyehamnida, apa benar anda Yesung-ssi?" Tanya seseorang yang membuat Yesung menoleh. Ia melihat seorang yeoja berumur yang sedang memandangnya.

Yesung hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Yeoja itu menyerahkan sebuah amplop merah kepada Yesung. Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Ini surat terakhir Kim Ryeowook, entahlah tapi aku beruntung berhasil menemukanmu, sebenarnya aku sering kesini, karna kata Ryeowook kau akan sering kesini, tapi kenapa kau baru sekarang ke sini?" Tanya yeoja paruh baya itu lagi.

"Mianhae tapi anda siapa?" Tanya Yesung bingung.

"Saya ibu dari Kim Ryeowook, saya permisi dulu." Kata yeoja itu dengan raut wajah yang Yesung baca sebagai raut kehilangan.

Dengan perlahan Yesung membuka amplop merah itu. Masih di tempat yang sama ia membaca deretan kalimat yang membuat kakinya lemas sehingga sekarang ia berlutut ditanah, perlahan air matanya menetes dengan derasnya. Ia terus memanggil nama yeoja yang adalah yeoja chingunya itu. "Wookie... Kajima..." Kata namja itu langsung bangkit berdiri dan berlari ke arah sebuah tempat. Ia tahu dimana yeoja itu sekarang karna disana diselipkan sebuah kertas kecil yang ia yakini adalah 'alamat' Wookienya.

Ia terus berlari dan berhenti di depan sebuah nisan putih bertuliskan 'Kim Ryeowook' juga tanggal tepat 2 bulan yang lalu.

"MALDO ANDWAE! WOOKIE!" Pekik namja itu lalu tersungkur lemas di samping nisan itu.

* * *

To: Kim Yesung oppa yang paling aku cintai.

Annyeong oppa, apa kabar? Oppa apa kau masih sakit hati dan memikirkanku? Aku duga pasti iya? Haaah aku pede sekali eoh? Oppa, mianhae... Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu tentang rencanamu dan Yoona eonni, ia sudah memberitahuku sejak awal. Alasanku pergi juga bukan karna aku membencimu, tapi justru aku sangat mencintaimu... Kau tahu itu kan? Aku pergi untuk berobat... Kau tahu aku sakit apa? Aku mengidap kanker otak oppa... Aku yakin kau pasti membaca ini saat aku sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini, maaf oppa, aku membuatmu menderita, tapi jika aku tidak melakukan ini, oppa akan semakin menderita bukan? Oppa tidak marah padaku kan? Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku saat aku berada di kelas 1 SMA, sampai akhirnya aku ke dokter dan mendapat hasil mengerikan ini... Oppa hiduplah dengan baik, aku yakin oppa akan mendapatkan yeoja yang lebih baik dariku, aku juga yakin oppa bisa mewujudkan cita-cita oppa menjadi seorang penyanyi, walau aku tidak akan menemani oppa sebagai pianis oppa, mianhae oppa, aku tak bisa mewujudkan janjiku yang satu itu... Tapi oppa hanya perlu ingat satu janji yang akan terus aku tepati, aku akan terus mencintaimu Yesung oppa, walau ragaku sudah tidak bersamamu, aku tetap berada di hatimu...

사랑해...

Kim Ryeowook.

**-End-**

Hueeeeee *author nangis sambil meluk Wookie oppa.

Gimana readers kerasa gak feelnya? Aku harap sih kerasa, apalagi kalau sambil denger lagu Day Dream, pasti makin kerasa, ya gak? Hehehehehe

Oh iya itu juga yang di bold + garis miring tuh lirik Bahasa Inggrisnya Day Dream.

Mianhae author bikin Wookie oppa meninggal di sini, hiks hiks author juga sebenernya gak tega hueeeee *nangis meluk Yesung oppa.

Jadi gimana? Bagus gak readers? Moga memuaskan ya? Karna ini post aku sebagai tanda aku akan kembali bergabung di sini... Asal gak kehapus lagi aja sih...

Baiklah akhir kata,

Mind to Review?


End file.
